1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a thermosetting resin composition and a printed circuit board using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For developing information and communication technology, a computer and a communicational device are often integrated in to a single electronic device. As electronic devices, such as a portable telephone, a personal telephone, or the like, are down-sized, the printed circuit board, which is a fundamental element for them, is developed to have higher density. Producing high density printed circuit boards can achieved by multilayering and decreasing a thickness of board, a diameter of through-hole, and a distance between hole gaps, which requires a board material having higher performance.